Vision
by willowpotetose
Summary: Il ne suffit pas de regarder se qui compte c'est voire!
1. ce qui compte c'est voire

Il ne suffit pas de regarder se qui compte c'est voir.

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux je vois cette lumière blanche qui m'éblouit, elle me dérange, j'ai beau bouger, me déplacer elle reste la immobile me rendant presque aveugle. Elle s 'éteint d'un coup se qui laisse apparaître de nombreuse tache difformes aux couleur étrange, sont accompagner de ses taches des bruit sourd et pesant. Peu a peu je distingue des personne, des gens , leurs voix s'éclaircisse, je me réveille. Je vois un homme en blouse blanche prononcer un prénom, sûrement le mien, j'essaye de me lever sans succès. Tout ces regarde poser sur moi me perturbe, m'intrigue. Pourquoi ces gens me regarde t'il et pourquoi m'est il impossible de me lever ou ne serai-ce qu de bouger un membre . Je me sens faible, soumise, emprisonner dans ceux corps qui ne m'écoute visiblement plus. Tout est claire maintenant, je vois une femme grande et blonde rentrée dans la pièce, Quinn, ma meilleur amies, elle va s'asseoir entre deux homme brun l'un très efféminer l'autre craquant a souhait, se sont Kurt et Blaine, j' aperçoit aussi cette loque humaine qu'est Artie, le hobbit et Finnocence. J'ai peur. Pourquoi sont il la tous autour de moi.

Brittany est la elle aussi, le magnifique bleu de ses yeux est entourée de rouge, elle a pleurer, elle pleur encore . J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que tous va bien, mais je ne peu pas, je ne peu plus.

Je comprend désormais, les homme en blousent blanche sont des médecins, je vois leur lèvre bougées, que disent il, pourquoi ma femme pleur telle?


	2. Ne pleure pas

Ne pleure pas celle que tu as perdue. Au contraire, réjouis-toi de l'avoir connue.

* * *

Ce qui avant étaient des bruits sourds se transforme a présent en mot, en phrase, en parole.

-Je suis désolé mais son coma est irréversible, elle ne se réveillera pas dit un médecin avec un grand manque de tact. Nous allons devoir la débrancher.

Pourquoi dit il sa, je suis encore en vie, je le sais moi, je vais me réveiller. J'en suis sur. Ma femme s'effondre sur le sol, elle pleur, cris. Les autre l'emmène a l'extérieur pour essayer de la calmer. Je ne veut pas la voir comme sa. Elle ne doit pas s'en faire car je vais me réveiller et se moment je la prendrai dans mes bras et je la serrai aussi fort que je peut.

Et si je ne me réveillai pas, me débrancherait t'ils sent même vérifier que je respire encore ?

Je pleure intérieurement car bientôt je ne les verrais plus, eux , ma famille, mes amis, tous ces gens qui m'aiment. Mais surtout elle, ma femme, ma vie. Bientôt je risque de perdre ma vie. Je les regarde tous pour peut être pour la dernière fois, je regrette. Je regrette d'avoir été aussi conne avec eux, tous ces slushies et aussi ces insultes balancés en pleine figure et souvent sans raison, je regrette vraiment. Me regretteront t'il eux, sûrement pas, pas Artie en tous cas car maintenant il aura brit, il aura ma vie.

* * *

J'hésite entre : m'arreter la ou écrire une fin dans laquelle il y aurai possibliter de survie. Qu'en penser vous ?


	3. Au faite, pourquoi suis-je là ?

_2 semaine Plus tôt_

_Pov Santana_

_Cela fait déjà un mois que je sors avec brittany et je n'ai toujours pas fait mon coming out, je sais qu'elle s'impatiente, mais j'ai peur, peur de la réaction des autres. J'ai aussi peur que brittany me quitte car je ne suis pas capable d'assumer mes sentiment envers elle. Je l'ai éviter toute la journée car je vois bien qu'elle a quelque chose a me dire. Après l'entrenement des cheerleaders, elle vient vers moi ._

_-Hey !_

_-Salut Britt._

_-C'est moi ou tu m'évite ?_

_-Non enfin … Je …_

_-Bon, j'ai quelque chose a te proposer_

_-Va si je t'écoute_

_-Je veux que tu soient mon inviter dans fondue pour two_

_-D'accord mais t'avais pas déjà inviter « hanche de mec » pour qu'elle parle de son baleineau de petit copain ?_

_-Si mais je voudrai vraiment que tu vienne parce que c'est bientôt le bal de fin d'année et je me disait que je pourrais t'aider a faire ton coming out en te demandant d'être ma cavalière ._

_-Britt, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée..._

_Je n'est même pas fini ma phrase qu'elle me fixe déjà avec ce regard, celui qui me fait craquée. Elle sait que je ne peut rien lui refuser alors elle en profite._

_-C'est d'accord_

_-Super, a demain alors !_

_Je pris le chemins de ma maison en me demandant comment éviter, se rendez vous. Je suis pas prêtes, je suis pas prête pour que ma vie soit dévoilée devant des centaines de personnes, je suis pas prête a être montrée du doigt, je suis pas prêtre a être reniée mais surtout je ne suis pas prêtre a être jugée._

_Perdu dans mes pensée je ne l'ai pas vue, ce feu pour piéton, je n'est pas vue sa couleur indiquant qu'il fallait s'arrêter, il était rouge mais j'ai traverser quand même car j' était trop occuper a trouver une solution pour conserver ma dignité, maintenant je vais sûrement perdre ma vie, alors je m'en fou de ma dignité, ma fierté et toute ses conneries car la ou je vais, en enfer sûrement, on a pas besoin de toute ces chose la._

_J'ai donc traverser alors que le feu étaient rouge. _

_Au début je n'ai pas réalisée que j' était au sol, il me fallu 10 bonnes minutes pour comprendre que la tache vermillon qui se trouvée a coter de moi était mon sang et que je venait de me faire renverser par une voiture. En rentrant dans l'ambulance, j'imaginais bien britt demain, seule dans sa chambre, a attendre désespérément une personne qui ne viendrais jamais, moi ._


End file.
